Boku no Hero Academia: An Unexpected Twist
by Book loving Otaku
Summary: Izuku had a dream, to become a hero and help the people with a smile easing their fear and giving them hope just like his hero All Might. Fate however had other plans, for she was born quirkless but that didn't deter her in fact it became her drive, to prove to everyone that anyone can be a hero.
1. Chapter 1

EDITED

* * *

Hello, this is my first time I've publicly posted a fanfiction that I wrote, so I don't know if you might find this interesting but it has been stuck in my head for weeks and just wanted an outlet for it. I'll be honest and say I have no experience whatsoever so any type of corrections and suggestions are quite welcome. Please enjoy!

Fair warning I plan to change some aspect of Izuku so in a way she may be a bit OOC.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BOKU NO HERO.

* * *

Boku no Hero Academia: An Unexpected Twist

Izuku had a dream, to become a hero and help the people with a smile easing their fear and giving them hope just like his hero All Might. Fate however had other plans, for she was born quirkless but that didn't deter her in fact it became her drive, to prove to everyone that anyone can be a hero.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Really Deku you should learn your place you're just a weak quirkless girl forget about becoming a hero you can't even protect yourself!" Bakugo sneeringly said to Izuku. Taking her notebook, he flipped through it and said "I can't believe you're still writing this you can't even become a hero."

"Kacchan give that back!" Izuku tearfully said, "that's important!"

"HAH? Important? To you who can never become a hero? To the worthless and quirkless Deku? You should give up the dream of entering U.A. I don't want a worthless girl tarnish my reputation and stellar achievements there's only one person going to be seen as a rising star in this back-watered school and it will be me!" as Bakugo keeps on talking you can hear the contempt and arrogance lace every word that he said.

"Y-you know Kacchan, I'll never know if I don't give it a try." Izuku timidly says with hope that a miracle might happen.

"HAHAHAHAH! You? A hero? Dream on Deku! Don't kid yourself!" Bakugo said veins popping out of his forehead as he made a small explosion on the notebook watching with great pleasure as fear and despair creeped into Izuku's eyes and tears started forming.

"Hik-hik you don't to be so mean Kacchan, I know I'm worthless to you but to never try it with everything I've got." even as tears keep streaming down her face you can still hear the determination in Izuku's voice.

"Then I'll give you an advice, how about you end it all here" hurling the burnt notebook outside the window he continued talking "and pray that in your next life you're born with some semblance of a quirk, after all that is a privilege you won't experience in this life. " After he said this he arrogantly walked out of the room never even sparing a glance at Izuku.

IZUKU'S POV

I-I know I'm worthless, I know in Kacchan's eyes I'm just dirt but why is it not allowed for the quirkless me to dream, to hope, to be like my hero as he is to me, to serve and protect everyone

with a smile like All Might could. Is it that hard for someone like me to dream? To hope? To pray for a miracle? Why can't they see that even if it doesn't work in the end I would much rather try my best to do it and fail than live with regret of not having done it and question it for the rest of my life. For I would much rather do it and fail than not doing it at all.

* * *

As negative emotions swirl around Izuku's heart as she stand alone the classroom her beautiful emerald eyes turned murky for a second as if something dangerous wants to come out. Neither Izuku nor everyone around her knew the consequences that will happen due to the years of discrimination and bullying that she endured building up and that it may only take a few more shoves for her to completely fall into the abyss.

* * *

THE CHANGES ARE VERY MINUTE AND I ONLY ADDED THEM TO MAKE IT MORE COHESIVE TO THE OUTLINES OF THE FUTURE CHAPTERS TO COME.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **IZUKU'S POV**

As I slowly walk towards my house I kept replaying the things that Kacchan said, each word is like a dagger twisting in my heart. Even if I say that he's words didn't bother me would be a lie. All my life I've always heard them say that it's useless, I should give up, but even with all things said and done I can't leave it as what they wish for me to do because for me even if it's just a sliver of hope I'll take it and desperately clung to it like madman. Trudging to the tunnel I didn't hear the rumbling noise that was coming towards me. Until a green slime like monster covered me.

"Ho? I found a good invisibility cloak," the villain said with the apparent glee from his voice. Hearing this I immediately began to struggle. "Now-now don't be like that relax, you'll only feel pain for the next 45 seconds after you don't have to worry, after all this wouldn't be your body any longer." As laughter filled the tunnel my entire being is filled with terror struggling desperately I used all my strength to push and crawl my way out but failing in my mind I hope somebody saves me. I don't want my life to end like this, 'Please… anybody… save me!' as my consciousness begins to fade I heard somebody shout.

"TEXAS SMASH!"

The sudden blast of wind blew the sludge villain away from me. As my vision starts to fade I saw a glimpse of a familiar figure, a tall muscular man with a wide grin putting my heart at peace.

"A-All Might…" I said this as darkness consumes my vision.

"Young lady… please wake up." As a faint voice stirred me to consciousness as I faintly recognize someone gently tapping my cheeks, he decided to strengthen his voice. "Young lady!"

"A-ah yes!" Ii stammered regaining my consciousness, furiously shaking my head left and right to shake the drowsiness, my eyes wandered to a familiar figure I had seen countless times in the computer and television and exclaiming, "A-All Might!"

"Yosh! Now that you're all good its time I put this villain to jail." All Might said, showing me two bottles of green-like substance inside, stretching his legs it seems like he was ready to go, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Wa-wait!" I stammered making him glance at me shyly I raise my hands holding a somewhat tattered and burnt notebook.

"A-a-autograph…" I weakly stammered.

He looked at questioningly showing signs of not discerning what I just said so with more courage this time around I said, "Ca-can I have your autograph All Might!"

' _Should I ask him? He's the number 1 hero, maybe if I tell All Might my dilemma he can give some advice. He's distracted for a bit, now's your chance Izuku! All you have to do is ask him. It's now or never!'_

"A-ano All might…"

I took my chance and asked him. Can I become a hero even without a quirk? Can I save and protect the people around me with a smile?

…Can I be like you?

* * *

It's been quite some time now, but you can see a silhouette of a girl crouching down at the entrance of a tunnel, motionless and so still that you might think that that's a mannequin left there. She slowly raised her head and you can see that her eyes were puffy and red with tears still streaming down her face. Her skirt is drenched in tears you can feel the hopelessness that surrounds her. She slowly stood up, her hair flowing with the wind, shoulder hunched as if carrying the world's problem. Her entire figure was of pure desolation and utter despair and the state of her mind even darker making the person, the girl named Midoriya Izuku a completely pitiful existence to this world.

' _Idiot, why are you crying? You should've expected his answer after all you are quirkless…'_

' _But why…why can't someone, have even just a tiny bit of faith in me?'_

' _Am I that worthless?'_

' _Am I that hopeless?'_

' _Am I…really that pitiful?'_

' _Please…please someone, anyone believe in me. Please have some faith on this worthless, quirkless and pitiful girl.'_

Walking slowly Izuku decided to go home, on the way a loud explosion was heard. Smoke started to rise in the city, with hesitation Izuku started walking to where the smoke started rising.

' _Why?... why are you going there? You're not a hero, you're quirkless even if you go there you'll only be able to spectate you're of no help!'_

' _But, even though I'm useless my blood is singing, my instincts are telling me to go there.'_

Upon this decision Izuku quickened his pace, trying to reach the shopping district. To where the explosion came from. The place was crowded, the people flocking to see the destruction because of this Izuku can barely squeeze her body to the front. Trying her best she finally arrived at the front and what she saw shocked her. The sludge villain that All Might captured a few hours ago was rampaging, fire was everywhere and with a closer look you can see him holding a hostage. What shocked Izuku more is that the hostage is Bakugo.

' _How…how is that possible?! Didn't All Might trapped this villain? How did he escape?'_

The heroes could do nothing to prevent the destruction that the villain ensued on his surroundings and with Bakugo's quirk any heroes drawing near will be bombarded with explosions. They started bickering throwing suggestions and shutting them down immediately.

"Damn it! Can't we do something?"

"The fire is too strong! Does anybody have a suitable quirk against this guy!?"

"Not right now, backup is already on the move."

"Shonen, hang in there! Don't give up!"

As they said this Izuku's face gave different kinds of expressions from concern to disbelief to finally anger and contempt. It darkened to a point that you would wonder if they are still the same person.

' _So that's it? Kacchan would just "hang" in there. Perseverance is great and all but you all can clearly see that he is suffering. The suffocation, the heaviness you can only say "hang in there" because you didn't experience it. You're all heroes, the strong and the brave. It's disappointing to see you all like this.'_

' _Heroes risks their lives to save those in need, they embodied righteousness and they uphold justice, you are heroes because your figures alone put people in ease.'_

' _These are not heroes, they just use the title of heroes to gain fame and fortune. How disgusting…'_

As Izuku's thoughts turned for the worse a figure flashed before her eyes and with a loud voice he shouted, "DETROIT SMASH!" a strong gust of wind followed afterwards causing the sludge villain to separate into a million pieces leaving behind the unconscious Bakugo. The force of the wind created an updraft causing it to rain as slowly it extinguished the surrounding flames after that was done backup and the police soon arrive, many flocked to All Might but Izuku remained unmoving, her mind still in the dark void.

Her feet slowly moved trudging away from where her idol is, if it's any other time she will be like them starry eyed and full of hero worship but right now what she felt for those heroes is nothing but disgust, not for All Might. Izuku would never feel disgust towards a true hero like him. Completely devoid of any rational thoughts she wandered around aimlessly until she returned to where she met All Might, the place where hope has risen and was immediately squashed. Sitting on the ground she let time flow ignoring everything until the sky was tinted with different shades of red, oranges and yellow suddenly a shadow loomed over her.

"What's a kid like you lookin' like the world just ended?" a voice indicating that it's that of a man asked.

"Have you ever had everything you thought you knew about heroes was a lie?" Izuku replied not bothering to look at the man.

"Hoh…what makes you say that?" intrigued the man started to listen on the girl he whimsically decided to talk with.

"Heroes today are disappointing, most value exposure and publicity more than anything, when push comes to shove they falter as if afraid that glory will be stolen, they care more about themselves than anything else." disgust evident in her voice, the man remained silent waiting for Izuku to finish what she's saying.

"People like All Might are hard to come by, an epitome of what a hero should be and a symbol of peace. We don't need those who's in it for fame and fortune." you can hear the finality in Izuku's tone, not accepting anymore reasoning.

The man grinned with satisfaction gleaming in his eyes, "So, what are you going to do about it? This plague of fake heroes that litter this society?"

"Show them what a true hero should be, make them change their ways!" the fire of determination spark in Izuku's eyes.

"And if some won't change their ways?" he prodded

"Then they should be eliminated." Every word is tinge with madness.

"I like the way that this is going from, tell me little girl what's your plan. Maybe I can give a bit of a helping hand." crouching to look at Izuku straight in the eyes.

"First I need to pass the UA entrance exam, glean through those students and sort them out, they must not be like the useless heroes of today." abruptly standing Izuku regained her lost vigor clenching her fists and looking up the sky.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" the sound of laughter shook Izuku out of her stupor, incredulously looking at the man slowly covering her mouth realizing what she had said. Izuku finally looked at the man, tall and muscular. He has black hair and wears it in a messy fashion that would drape over his face if not for his headband and mask. He's face is mostly flat and his eyes are blood red.

Sporting a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body to holster his weapons. The torso is sleeveless and his arm wrap in bandages. He also wears long black wristbands and a watch on his left arm. His knees are protected with metal pads and the costume is completed with black, steel boots with blood-red scarf and a matching headband, as well as a tattered cloth he wears around his face as a mask. The words 'intimidating' and 'scary' comes in mind when you look at him.

Lifting his hand, he stated his name, "The name's Akaguro… Akaguro Chizome, how about you tell me a little bit of yourself?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Using the UA entrance exam as a reason, Izuku is often out and about training with Stain every night only to stumble in the morning to freshen up and drag her sore and bruised to school. Izuku's training regime is harsh bordering to hellish, because of her small stature Stain focused more of the training on flexibility, speed, agility and more importantly stamina then teaching her the importance of the element of surprise.

As 10 months is not a lot of time to start the training from scratch and because her opponents are those of whom have used or mastered their quirks from childhood, throwing off your opponents for even a few seconds is vital, so making use of Izuku's natural defenseless features may be underhanded but necessary.

Afterwards power and strength through combat training in various location, from alleyways to the beach and high rise buildings to hone her ability to adapt in any place or situation it helped her be more vigilant of her surroundings, withstand the pain and have the consciousness to still attack and defend. Stain believes that hands-on training would yield a much better result with such a tight schedule that they have right now. Fear is also a great motivator heightening her sense of danger and putting her life on the line. One must be often expose to it as heroes must be ready to give everything that they got for the greater good.

Weekends are the most straining for Izuku, the whole day would be used for combat and because Stain is after all a villain he would gradually let loose small amounts of bloodlust getting Izuku to withstand it while still fighting, not waiting for her to react he will continue the fight even making her feel backed in a corner. He won't hesitate to push Izuku's threshold but he will pull his punches if he sees that Izuku is nearing her limits like forcing her inside a hole but not entirely shoving her down. He will only stop the training when the sun can no longer be seen or if he perceives that she no longer has the energy to continue, letting Izuku go home to recuperate and nurse her bruises. Her mother Midoriya Inko, looked at her daughter with concern as she sees Izuku's disheveled state.

"Izuku! What happened!? Was your training too hard? You shouldn't work yourself too much and be hurt in the process for this entrance exam." worried Inko tried to discourage Izuku from pushing herself too hard.

"It's alright Kaa-san, I'm not pushing myself and Akaguro-san know when I'm at my limit and pulls back." Izuku tried to reassure her mother by rotating her arm with ease.

"I just wish he doesn't work you too hard the first few days my heart nearly gave up on me seeing you stumbling and dragging your body back home. Not to mention you had so many bruises, I know you want to be a hero but your still a girl take some care about your body too." Inko worriedly complained to her daughter. _'_

"Still…to think that someone's kind enough to train you is such great luck, you should invite him here so I can show my gratitude!" perking up Inko tried to persuade her daughter to introduce the man who gave her daughter hope.

Coughing awkwardly Izuku gave an excuse, "I don't think he can come, he's quite busy almost all the time. I'm quite thankful as it is."

' _I don't think you would appreciate the reality that your daughter is being taught by a villain. Particularly the Hero Killer: Stain.'_ Izuku thought mirthfully.

"Rather than that Kaa-san can I have double the helping, I'm quite hungry." Izuku immediately changes the subject hoping that her mother would close the book on that particular request.

"Double your servings? Goodness I don't think I've cooked quite that much. How about you take a bath first I'll call you when dinners ready." Inko then ushered her daughter to the bathroom and started to prepare for dinner.

Izuku went to the bathroom with the intention of cleaning the dirt and sweat that clung to her body. As she was busy drying her hair, she opened her computer and played a video which she had seen countless of times to the point of having memorized all the things that transpired and all the words said in that video.

' _Just a bit more time and effort, then I can be like you. Even if everyone says me no, even if you tell me to think realistically I still want to be a hero. A hero you can be proud of, just wait for a bit All Might.'_ Determination shone in Izuku's eyes as she anticipates her future. While Izuku muses her mother called her to dinner.

As they were eating Izuku out of habit looked at the news program, in it an anchorwoman was interviewing the latest superhero to debut: Mountain Lady. Praising her recent exploits and acts of heroism, watching this Izuku can't help but show immense distaste and bloodlust slowly leaked out scaring her mother.

Concerned by the sudden stillness Inko worriedly glanced at her daughter and what she saw completely shocked her. Izuku's expression was something that her mother hadn't seen her daughter make. Her forehead creased because of frowning, her lips pressed together as if holding something back and her eyes shows pure hatred and bloodlust kept leaking out. A shiver of fear ran down Inko's spine looking at her daughter as though she is a stranger.

"I-Izuku what's the matter?" unsettled by the change Inko tried to call her daughter out.

"I-It's nothing Kaa-san maybe I'm more tired than I thought I am." anxious and hopeful that her mother will pass off her blunder, Izuku decided to tune off and quickly scarf down the heaping amount of food.

' _I'm just seeing stuff now, perhaps Izuku is right she's just tired and still reeling from the training but still to make an expression like that. Just what is Akaguro-san teaching my daughter?'_ deciding write off the matter Inko also focused all her attention to eating occasionally glancing at Izuku.

After dinner Izuku immediately work on her homework and then study, even if the practical exam is more important you can't neglect the fact that there is still the written exam. Covering all the base is a must and in this situation and every point gained is very much welcomed.

Nearly 4 months in and Stain then introduced weapon proficiency.

"Listen, when it comes to any form of weaponry control is important along with strength and how you handle it, is key to mastering a weapon." Stain explains while presenting a steel rod and an array of short and long swords to Izuku.

"Let's start with something simple." He then chose the steel rod and threw it in her direction.

' _Despite how this looks it is surprisingly light.'_ She thought tossing it back and forth in her hands.

"Holding a staff is easy." as Stain is talking his body slowly took a stance Izuku followed suit.

"Keeping it in your hand is an entirely different matter." as he said this his sudden movement shocked Izuku making it easy for him to strike the weapon in her hands. The sharp recoil made Izuku drop the staff, her hand still shaking

"Today you're not leaving until you can properly hold it in your hands while I attack you." He declared with a hint of sadistic glee in his face. It took her nearly 3 weeks until she can somewhat defend and counter against Stain for a few hours and that in it by itself is a feat as Stain was slowly increasing his strength gradually letting her get used to it the feeling of fighting for her life.

After getting a hang of it, Stain then introduces two new weapons. "You can't be just good at one weapon, you should widen your arsenal train yourself to be combat effective in any situation and any weapon." as he said this he showed her 3 new weapons, a katana, wakizashi and a metal sansetsukon.

First he held the sansetsukon, "This is a sansetsukon or a three section staff a more complicated version of the nunchucks, this will test and strengthen your control and maneuverability."

He demonstrated, using it with ease and precision, with fluid yet strong strokes that it' perplexing that he never gets hit by it.

"This can act as an extension of the wielder's arms, the sansetsukon if used correctly it can strike, flail, block, choke, trap, disarm and whip an opponent with different sections of the staff acting at the same time. Its chains can be used to entangle an opponent and their weapons with its three ranges, the best use of these would be against long ranged weapons. Mastering this you may be able to simultaneously block an opponent's strike, trap his or her weapon and disarm them while striking them with the free side of the staff." As Izuku ignored Stain and came to her own conclusions pertaining the sansetsukon, quietly but rapidly mumbling under her breath. The few months she had spent training with Stain made her more keen in observing.

Stain, a bit irked decided to snap Izuku out of her stupor by continuing his explanation.

"This also doubles as a rod." Twisting the ends of the middle section the chains rapidly detracts the three sections snapping together.

"I think this should be your main weapon as a student of U.A, and these…" he paused showing Izuku the two swords with a sinister smile that a few months ago would send Izuku running. "Are the katana and wakizashi."

"I'm an expert swordsman so it's a must that I teach you these. As or the usage…let's just say I leave it to you to decide." He continued with a knowing glint prominently shown in his eyes.

"Though what I'm teaching you are the basics, beginner and the intermediate forms and ways to handle a sword I believe you're smart enough on how to utilize these as your physique is different from mine I can't exactly teach you everything, you must also train and form your own techniques that suites you."

"With your small stature I suggest you study and hone quick and precise strokes also eliminate useless movements for concise ones, know what works for your body and what doesn't and use it to your advantage." He ended his explanation by partially unsheathing the longer of the two swords showing the sharp edge of it.

"This is a katana or your typical long sword and its companion is the shorter sword or the wakizashi, together they are commonly called the daisho. What I want you to specifically learn is the Niten Ichi-ryū. The simultaneous use of two swords would be perfect as one has to hone it to their style and preference and it denotes wasteful movements, if mastered can be a force to reckon." He finished, sheathing the katana and handing both of them to Izuku.

"Are you sure I could do this? I'm not exactly good with handling swords or sharp object." Doubt and fear filled Izuku as she stares at the two swords in her hands. Not entirely optimistic with the prospect of using any sharp weapons as vital arsenals. As much as she wants to capture and jail villains she also wants to eliminate the plagues of society but Izuku is still afraid to have anything that could take a life with one precise strike.

"I didn't say that you should use these swords, it's better to have and be skilled at more than one weapon so your opponents won't have an overall grasp on your abilities." He reasoned to her.

"Say that your main weapon the sansetsukon were to be destroyed, how will you use it then? You can use a section of the sansetsukon if you know how to wield a sword as a weapon and continue the fight. You're still shitty when it comes to hand-to-hand combat after all."

"We mostly focused your training on 3 major aspect speed, agility and stamina when it comes to power then you're practically a toddler compared to the others close your age and had trained their quirks as soon as they had appeared."

Having said all those scathing words Stain then looked at Izuku waiting for her answer. Feeling the insult hit close to home all Izuku could do was looked at the ground and laughed awkwardly. Taking her silence as compliance he then added.

"If you knew all along then quit stalling and let's get started, your far too behind as it is and we have a tight schedule to keep." Impatience can be discerned in his voice.

Steeling her nerves, she accepted the three weapons presented by Stain as she had to the hand that reached out to her, there is no turning back to what has transpired and regret is not an option she likes to explore. Thinking back to the first time they met and the present she would never had thought that she will be personally taught by one of the most notorious villain there is. The path that she had dream to take is still possible, she just had to take a different direction and pave the way herself. As she had grown tired of waiting, taking fate in her own hands for her future is her only choice. Damn anyone who says otherwise and may God help anyone who stands in her way…

* * *

 _ **IZUKU'S POV**_

I feel like 10 months went by quickly and as I stand in front of the mirror getting ready for the most important day of my life I examined the changes that came to be. I can say with absolute certainty that I am not the person I once was. I slimmed down my muscles tauter and my excess baby fat melted due to intense training, I'm quite thankful I didn't develop overly bulky muscles.

My hair which was previously near my waist was trimmed to be just below my shoulders due to an unfortunate event with a sword that made realized the dangers of untied long hair. Vanity kept me from cutting it all off because as much as I favor maneuverability I am still a girl, staring intently at the figure I started to prepare. My heart pounding from fear and excitement, anticipating the test to come I can't help but quicken my pace.

This is the test that will decide my future, this may either make or break me but this is my choice against all whom had said otherwise from my mother to the doctor, to my classmates and teachers even Kacchan and All Might. I'm sorry but this is what I wish to do, come hell or high water.

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

I think I made Stain way too OOC and somewhat (really) soft to some of you but I feel like it was necessary for this storyline, I'm sorry if it's not at par with the second chapter (I feel like it became lighter after that and is quite underwhelmed with this one). Don't worry I plan to rift it a bit in future chapters as I have a direction that I want this story to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Standing outside the gate, Izuku can't help but marvel at the sight she is seeing. The school of her dreams is right in front of her anticipating the first step that she will take. Izuku was startled when Bakugo suddenly yelled at her.

"Outta my way Deku!" a pissed off Bakugo was what her sight welcomed.

"K-Kacchan!"

"Don't stand in my way or I'll kill you!" all the pent up nerves that Izuku was holding back burst as Bakugo pushed her to the side. Feeling herself falling and bracing for it, she was mildly shocked when the impact to the ground she was expecting didn't happen opening her eyes the she found herself floating.

"Are you alright?" a girl with short brunette bob steadied her body.

"It's my quirk. I'm sorry for using it without asking." She apologetically said and disabled it.

"Not at all I'm quite thankful for it. If it wasn't for you I think I would've face plant the ground." Izuku tried to lighten the scene that had happen when she noticed a few applicants looking their way.

"Hey! Shouldn't you apologize when you bump someone?" obviously incense she shouted at Bakugo further intensifying the stares of the onlookers.

"It's her fault. Going to a place she doesn't belong to, she should know her place, so shut up you meddlesome woman!" Bakugo's harsh retort echoed in everyone's heart, now everyone is wondering what is the meaning behind his words. He didn't continue his speech and ignored everyone but viscously glared at Izuku, though only a flicker was what he saw, the eyes that was pointedly staring at him was without a doubt the eyes of a predator zeroing on his prey. As their eyes meet Izuku quickly lowered her head, that look was something he didn't expect and made him question if she was the Deku that he knew.

It wasn't only Bakugo that felt it but also the girl confronting him. Shivers ran down her spine as if a snake was slowly but surely coiling itself onto her body. Both dismissed it as an imagination, neither took it seriously. Even everyone near the premise felt a sudden chill but no one took it as her bloodlust. Why? Because Midoriya Izuku is standing there with a lowered head and hands clenching the hem of her skirt you can clearly tell that what Bakugo's words really hurt her.

If only they could see the eyes that was covered by her bangs display restraint rather than hurt, the hands clenched hard for control, if she let her temper get the best of her all the hard work that she did and the time and effort that Stain gave to her will be all for naught.

The tension was broken when a tall burly man with glasses righteously reprimanded everyone. His sudden appearance made everyone leave even Bakugo backed down not before leaving a mean retort. Making a long sigh of relief Izuku tried to quietly venture off but not before thanking her savior.

"What's wrong with that guy? He's so rude!" clasping Izuku's hands as she continues to complain. All Izuku can dowas laugh awkwardly and soothe the raging temper of her defender. Introductions were made as they decided to go together.

' _Uraraka Ochako, with an anti-gravity quirk like hers would be most useful in the construction field alongside Cementoss but I think she would be most useful with rescue missions, helping with removing heavy debris and such. Depending on how she uses it I'm sure she will be a staple in her chosen field but I do hope see chooses to use her quirk on rescue missions as the scums only knows how to use their powers with flair and recklessness. Really those idiots, they should try to contain the surroundings first before any act of heroism occur.'_ A glint of anger quickly passed-by Izuku's eyes.

' _Though it is not always possible…it also doesn't help that the people tend to flock the scenes in which villains and heroes fight as some sort of entertainment. There's so much a hero can do by himself in a situation.'_ her rationality reasoned out.

' _That doesn't negate the fact that they became heroes. It comes with a responsibility as you bear the title of a hero. Leave the limelight, the exposure, the fame, the recognition and the fortune. Leave them all behind and dedicatedly serve those who are in need without anything in return, the adoration of the mass comes when the trust is establish between the citizens and the heroes. First and fore most serve the people.'_ A voice at the back of her head lashed out.

* * *

 **URARAKA OCHACO'S POV**

There's something that's been bothering me ever since the beginning of the interaction with Midoriya Izuku, there is some sort of distance that she holds herself to and a metaphorical wall that she built for the sole purpose of protecting herself. Though I can't exactly blame her, not with her circumstances. I just hope she'd open herself a bit more because I feel like she's a nice girl although it may take some time I'll try my best to make her open up.

As we walk down the hallway I had a strange sensation, my instincts flared up as if someone is watching me, sizing me up it's not dangerous I can at least tell that but… it is disconcerting. I came to a halt but as soon as I did that that weird feeling also stopped.

"Uraraka-san? What the matter?" my new acquaintance Midoriya Izuku asked me, I don't know if I should tell her but judging from her question it seems that she didn't felt anyone watching. Its either I'm so nervous or I wasn't imagining it, somebody was watching me very intently. So I made a conscious decision to ignore it.

"It's nothing, I'm just so nervous about the upcoming test." I quickly focused all my attention to answering her question and the exam that is yet to come.

"Me too! I was so nervous that I couldn't sleep well last night." She replied with a cute blush blooming on her cheeks as if telling a well-guarded secret. Her entire demeanor is cute you wouldn't think that she is being bullied with how sweet she is.

Entering the exam orientation, we quickly separated and went to our seats and as the presenter Present Mic arrived everyone quieted down, even with his vivacious personality he couldn't ease up the pent up nerves we all have. As he began to explain the rules and regulation pertaining the ten-minute mock exam, one thing that really stuck to me was what Present Mic said.

" _You can bring whatever you want with you."_

My eyes unconsciously strayed in her direction and I can see relief plastered all over her face I quietly smiled thinking that she may have a weapon to use in the practical exam. Still that guy glaring at her, Bakugo Katsuki… I simply do not like him.

' _What are you doing Uraraka Ochaco now is not the time to be distracted focus, focus.'_ Shaking my head as if to rid the distraction I focused all my attention to Present Mic as he gave us a rundown of the exam.

As he showed the faux villains we have to fight I was immediately perplexed with the sheet that was given to us. In it there are four types of villains I looked around me to see if anyone else notice this, and someone did. The same man who broke my fight with Bakugo, he raised a rater bold question and somehow in doing so criticize the school and how they manage the curriculum.

The whole thing laid in front of me made me think this is somehow watching a play they premeditated. Looking at the printouts I thought in my head.

' _Three villains with a set amount of points that varies based on its difficulty and an obstacle that will rampage in a narrow space. I need to be quick in gaining lots of points as fast as possible then.'_

As the rundown finishes we were assigned a room in which we changed to our jumpsuits or anything that is easy to move in, after we're done changing we were immediately brought to the battle center.

* * *

 **MIDORIYA IZUKU'S POV**

Judging from what I can see peeking out of the gate, the place that we are going to do the practical exam would be a city. Not a surprise considering that crimes run rampant in cities which may give me a bit of an advantage in terms of using speed and this is a familiar battleground for me as the special attention Stain-san gave to fighting in the city.

As the gates begin to open I quickly pushed my way until I am in the front as soon as I reached the front Present Mic gave us somewhat of a go sign or rather he egged us on to start. Spotting a one-point villain peeking out of a building I immediately threw my staff piercing its body, because I acted so quickly everyone around me was in shock. Leaving them behind and directly going to the one I destroyed I quickly tried to formulate a plan in my head.

' _With how they showed the faux villains we had to fight, I may need to factor in their numbers.'_

Reaching the first one I destroyed other faux villain quickly aimed the nearest target they could find, mainly me. I timed my speed and at the right moment when they are nearing me I jump over where my staff lies. Gripping it tightly I used the force and momentum of my landing to launch it towards the two oncoming bots, destroying them in the process.

' _That's three points now, judging from the first bots to attack the higher the point value the scarcer it will be but it will be more difficult for me to fight them.'_ Glancing at my fellow examinees they seem to have started moving as well.

I can't let the advantage I had be taken over by someone else. Looking for a good starting point I used my staff as my pole to propel myself to a lamp post. I still have a bit distance compare to the others and I don't want them anywhere near me because as soon as they overtake my position it will be my downfall. Doing so I quickly climbed a building running as fast as possible to create a distance as I spot more oncoming bots I decided to go on the offense landing directly onto one, I swiftly pierced through it as the other surround me I took my staff out of the bot then switch it to the sansetsukon wrapped the chains in one of the bot's hand and jump behind as the other one came near me. Taking the other end, I jammed it at the place where not much metal covered the body of the bot then I push it to the oncoming bot untangling the sansetsukon, turning it into a staff and pierced it.

Three others came to surround me, so I tightly gripped the staff and forcefully swing it like a baseball bat to the remaining bots targeting their necks, heads came flying soon afterwards. I did this for quite some time, if you keep observing them you would notice that they have a set of moves already programmed in indicating that as you fight them the more predictable they became. I stopped counting my kills as I mechanically plowed through them, it became a repeated process of finding some faux villains and immediately destroying it before anyone else does. All around me I can hear many disagreements and trash talk fighting over the remaining bots.

As I feel my energy seep out I decided to just jog rather than run to conserve my remaining strength, I couldn't remember how much I destroyed but I was quite confident with my skill.

' _It doesn't matter if I am in Class A or Class B just as long as I can enter the school would be enough.'_ Jogging towards the large population of examinee. Looking around I saw Uraraka-san canceling her quirk and in turn destroying the bots with the rubble. As I was about to go to her the ground began to shook and a rumbling sound became louder and louder as the shaking of the ground also became stronger, a foreboding chill creep on my spine this is going to be dangerous. And I was right a large shadow loom over, it was so large that as it moves buildings that stands in its way is destroyed leaving a carnage as it moves forward.

Now I understand why Present Mic said to not engage in a fight if we know we can't win, it started going berserk hitting the buildings around it. Everybody started to run, when I tried to follow suit I heard a cry. I saw Uraraka-san buried in some debris trying so hard to pull herself, touching the rock to try to activate her quirk her face turned into a shade of green ready to puke, she even covered her mouth as a means to sop herself from hurling this only means one thing… she had overused her ability. As the bot came nearer I can see fear settled in as she realizes the predicament she is currently facing. Everybody around are fleeing, no one even bothered to look back at her, anger instead of fear bubbled inside as I decided to take the matter in my own hands.

' _I chose to be a hero for the sake of saving people and be a hero like All Might, if I run like a coward now I don't know if I can look at myself at the mirror and not feel disgust. Fight with your back straight and your face forward, protect them with a smile to put them at ease and be a hero that people can depend on.'_ As I said that mantra inside my head I braced myself to what's to come. And my journey to the dream I have always wanted will only start if I do it myself, forward is the only way to go.

* * *

Izuku ran towards Ochaco, using her staff she pried the debris off resting the staff in her shoulder and pulling Ochako out of the rubble. They were being overshadowed by the giant bot and although it is slow Izuku didn't want to take any chances she quickly shifted Ochaco so she could piggyback her and sprinted away from it.

Izuku feared the rampage that will happen now that it is engage in combat and judging by how it follows Izuku's movements its target is clearly them. Looking at her shoulder the face resting on it return to normal but just to be safe she asked her. "Are you alright?"

"A little bit, I still feel queasy though I every time I overused my quirk this happens." With an apologetic look she answered Izuku. "Thank you for saving me back there, I was so scared for my life!"

"I know you're still recovering but can you help me with something? We need to destroy that before it causes anymore damage and I think we're its lock-in targets right now." Izuku tried to explain her plan to Ochaco, as they evade the 0-point bot Izuku made sure to let Ochaco touch the biggest rubbles there is, they didn't stray far staying in the peripheral of it running in circles. Finally, Ochaco descended from Izuku's back as some rubble slowly began to rise Izuku jump onto it gradually gaining height leaping one rubble to another shifting them to coincide their ascend to where the bot stands and when she is satisfied with her work she then lands on a tall building, gave a signal to Ochaco to deactivate her quirk and let gravity do the rest.

The huge rubbles fell down like meteorites destroying the metal plates that covers its body dents began to form and cracks appear everywhere the rocks hit. That still didn't stop its movement though it did significantly slow it down it still has Izuku as its target, even if it pained to maybe lose her very first weapon she needs to destroy its power source and with the help of Ochaco they made dents to its body enough for Izuku to locate it. As it turns in her direction she saw a gaping hole in its chest the steel plating protecting its body is clearly broken due to the barrage of debris continuously falling down. Raising the staff well over her head she took her stance likening her staff to that of a javelin she threw it full force hoping and praying that it will hit its mark and it did and with dumb luck it really did hit its mark but it did so just when the buzzer signifying the end of the test rang so nobody knows if Izuku's attack failed or not, everyone is just relieved that the test is over.

Everywhere Izuku can see from her position there were some people relieved and happy that the test was over and they have destroyed enough to guarantee a spot and some that were frustrated having destroyed none and ending their hero career before it even started. Sitting down Izuku looked at the carnage that happened in a blink of an eye feeling, proud with what she accomplished she sat down her feet dangling in the air appreciating the view around her. She then saw Recovery Girl coming to help heal those who are battered and bruised by the exam. The applicants who were not injured are helping those who are seriously injured, watching this from afar you might get a sense of camaraderie but not Izuku who saw the entire thing unfold. Examinees running away from the line of fire pushing and trampling those who are in the way, never looking back at those they inadvertently injured and ignoring a girl trapped under a rubble.

' _Honestly Recovery Girl shouldn't bother with these people, the cowards and the hypocrite. She's wasting her energy on these trash instead helping them, the school really needs to removes the weeds and garbage of this society.'_ Again a sharp glint emerges from Izuku's eyes and disgust from what she saw surrounded her entire being.

"Izuku-chan!"

A loud optimistic voice can be heard on the ground and Ochaco can be seen smiling happily and waving her hands to the brooding girl on top of the building. Izuku decided to stop her thoughts and wave back at her having a small smile formed on her face. Standing up with her back ramrod straight she headed to the door with the intent of going down and with that the entrance exam came to an end.

* * *

Name: MIDORIYA IZUKU

Examinee Number: 2234

Test Location: BATTLE CENTER B

Villain Points: 38 Rescue Points: 60

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I'm really sorry for the late update it's all my fault because I went on an anime watching spree again. Honestly speaking the day after I uploaded chapter 3 I re-watch Hunter-X-Hunter (2011), the six seasons of Natsume Yuujinchou and Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood I also watched the Darling in the FRANXX stockpile that I have been saving and had only started writing again the 9th of April (though I'm quite proud of my new record of watching spree) even still I had a celebratory re-watching of Boku no Hero Academia Season 1 & 2 because of **SEASON 3!**. This isn't an excuse but rather an explanation of my blunder and a confession that I am a procrastinator at heart. As a token of apology I will upload this with the 1st side story as oppose to uploading it next weekend. Thank you to everyone who left the reviews especially **Merlenyn** , **Lazyreader288** and **DigitalCryGuy** your reviews were quite insightful and was really helpful in making this chapter.

(Also I've check both the manga and anime to be really sure of what Present Mic said and I can say that he really said "You can take whatever you like" in episode 3 of both the manga and anime so I'm using what he said very loosely, I hope you all can understand.) Once again thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it.


	5. Side Story 1

SIDE STORY 1:

In a dimly lit room full people observing the ongoing practical exam on the hundreds of screen mounted on a wall, looking at the potential students of the UA High School some promising others, not so much. Those who they specially notice are Examinee No. 2234 and Examinee No. 2233 the former for her swift reflexes and weapon mastery, the latter for his impeccable usage and raw power of his quirk. Both came from the same school and if they remember correctly these applicants are also classmates and what's more surprising is the glaring fact that Examinee No.2234 is quirkless. As they quietly look at the screen they also saw other eye-catching examinees with really unique quirks and different ways they did the practical exam and the can unanimously say that this year's applicants are one of the best they had so fa. Now the real test would be how the react to the 0-point bot.

It was an astounding sight that greeted them in Battle Center B when the Examinee No. 2234 rushed to save her fellow applicant and without even any form of discussion they immediately gave her high points for her act of bravery, reckless it may seem. What's more is that her amazing sense of observation, to quickly discern the situation and use it to her advantage. It was a thrilling sight to watch for everyone inside the room as she and the other applicant work together to destroy the bot, as the former have the speed and the latter have the quirk. Especially because they had just met today it was astonishing how well they work together. On the other hand, Examinee No. 2233 is ignoring everything around him and focusing on just getting the highest point possible and as incredible as it may be, it didn't deter the fact that he as an individual is like a lone wolf and as a hero you definitely need teamwork.

Such a striking difference between the two can be seen in two screens and because in the Battle Center A everybody didn't cluster together in any area they didn't activate the 0-point bot, watching the rubbles rain down on the bot and as time is running out Examinee No. 2234 is on a high rise building taking aim at the center of the bot and even if some would say that the time of the piercing coincides with the buzzer these professionals would say otherwise as a few milliseconds apart but their perceiving eyes could tell you that her staff was much faster.

Then someone said what everyone has been thinking, "This year we clearly will have amazing students to date."

Everybody nodded in agreement, looking at the scoreboard it was filled with really incredible numbers, as heroes they were brimming with competitiveness and as teachers they are excited to this would be student. Everyone prepared to leave just when everybody was filing away heading to the door, only one man remained inside not moving a single muscle while staring at the screen and brooding.

"Toshinori-kun? What's the matter?" A soft voice called him interested with what the man will do.

"I'm just wondering if what I said was the right thing." He slowly answered.

"About what? Did something happen between you and an applicant?" Now curious he tried to find who could be the one Yagi Toshinori could be talking about.

"At that time I believe what I said truly holds up, sometimes it's nice to dream but in the end they will always be just dreams, you will have to wake up and face reality." He started saying not entirely sure if he wants to continue.

"What about now? Did you change your mind then?" He prodded him with a smile in his face, he awaits Toshinori's answer.

"It may have been a reckless act and it was done without thinking, every hero has a high school story of how their body moved on its own to save someone even if it meant they could be injured in the process." He droned on and not waiting for a reply he continued his musings.

" I realize I forgot the true essence of being a hero, it's not all about power. It can be even destructive if one lost sight of it. Being a professional hero for a really long time made me a shell of what I once was. Although I continue to serve and protect these people around me I was not the person when I first started, I even became somewhat afraid and cowardly." He berated himself.

"Don't throw yourself on the ground Toshinori-kun, with all the things you have experienced and all the danger you've been through it can't be help if you become a bit jaded." He consoles the man, sympathy can be heard in his voice as he looks at the man that has to continually stand with his back straight and a smile on his face because people expect this of him.

"But thanks to this scene I remember who I use to be and the teachings of my own mentor." Relief and happiness can be heard in his voice as though he has found his purpose once again.

"Does that mean you found the one?" With a smile of his own he questioned the man.

Turning his back and heading to the door he said this parting words, "I don't know for sure, I think I should observe her more before anything else."

He watched the man leave the room and as the door closed he said this to himself, "But it seems like you did."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Yay! The examination arc is over. What will happen now that this conversation happened? How will Izuku fair with All Might's words?


	6. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello and sorry for the lack of update, real life has been keeping me busy so I didn't have the time to write and when I have any free time to write again it feels like my plot outlines aren't coinciding to the chapters I already published leaving me a bit frustrated. I don't plan to drop this story so I might do a bit of editing and tweaking to the previous chapters so that it would suit the plans that I have for the future of this story. I'm not going to erased them all but I will put the word _**EDITED**_ if I did any changes to the one's I do any sort of edit and will immediately post them once I finish. It may take me time to get back to the swing of things but I will try to publish more frequently once I'm more or less not as busy as I am now.

Orz

Orz

Orz

Orz

I'm so sorry for all of this and thank you so much.

P.S.

I will delete this post once I finish all the chapters that needs editing and replace this with Chapter 5 (;´д｀)(ಥ﹏ಥ)


End file.
